


Sleeply Years Day

by orphan_account



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, emerson barrett - Freeform, new years day, palaye royale - Freeform, remington leith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emerson wants to sleep while Remington wants to have a new years kiss.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith
Kudos: 21





	Sleeply Years Day

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: another au where they areNT BROTHERS also happy new years you guys. kinda small compared to the others also- ( yes this is from a while back )

Emerson cuddled up in his bed as he yawned softly, personally he didn't give a shit that it was a few hours away from midnight. All he could fucking care about what year it was. All he could care about was sleep, which he did end up getting the sleep he wanted but it got interrupted when his lover came into the room and flashed a glow stick around the room before tugging him out of the bed.  
"Come on Em! It's almost midnight!" Remington yelled out with a grin as he wrapped an arm around the younger male's waist and tugged him away from the bed and back to the living room.  
It was about ten minutes until midnight but emerson just wanted to sleep at this point. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes as he curled up on the couch and into his lover's side as they watched the time slowly counting down to midnight. Remington tilted the younger male's head up before pressing his lips to the younger male as everyone shouted out "ONE!" and it was officially midnight.  
Emerson had a sleepy smile on his face as he kissed the male back and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. Once they pulled away from the kiss, he sleepily collapsed onto him and started to fall asleep. Remington picked the sleepy boy up and started his way back to the bedroom so he could lay him down and let him get his rest.  
"Goodnight, Em, i love you. And happy new years." he said softly as he admired his sleepy face under the glow stick light.


End file.
